Happy and Lucky Heartbeatix
Happy and Lucky Heartbeatix is the theme song for Heartbeatix Club. It is based on the opening song from Doki Doki Precure. Lyrics Happy! Go! Lucky! Go! Heartbeatix! So it's a world full of miracles! Spreading the love around, three, two, one Shining brigher everyday We're heartthrobbing Heartbeatix Club! I can shine a light '' ''Right into your heart '' ''That's where our friendship starts '' ''Sparkling glow by the seas All I can say hello, hello! Your reflection show A helping golden glow Nature of elegance and bravery I was thinking we could be friends What can I say? Singing is a part of your dream Don't give up, if that's what it seem Just come with me We're a team What more could you wish for? Happy and Lucky, Heartbeatix! We're the fairies that bring love and joy We'll change the world and we'll fight for love Bad guys gonna beware our might For we make everything shine around us Everyone believes in you Love is special and magical too Love, Water, Mirror and Dreams All together! (Yeah!) Heartbeatix Club! Lyrics (Full) Happy! Go! Lucky! Go! Heartbeatix! So it's a world full of miracles! Spreading the love around, three, two, one Shining brigher everyday We're heartthrobbing Heartbeatix Club! I can shine a light '' ''Right into your heart '' ''That's where our friendship starts '' ''Sparkling glow by the seas All I can say hello, hello! Your reflection show A helping golden glow Nature of elegance and bravery I was thinking we could be friends What can I say? Singing is a part of your dream Don't give up, if that's what it seem Just come with me We're a team What more could you wish for? Happy and Lucky, Heartbeatix! We're the fairies that bring love and joy We'll change the world and we'll fight for love Bad guys gonna beware our might For we make everything shine around us Everyone believes in you Love is special and magical too Love, Water, Mirror and Dreams All together! (Yeah!) Heartbeatix Club! Happiness awaits, during hard times There's always a shoulder for you to cry on You're a glimmer of radiance Wipe those tears and cheer up, cheer up! A little light of hope Shining from afar Hoping to reach onto your heart Is something wrong? You can tell us We're right here for you! It's times like this we can be A little sad, but don't worry There's always a way To look forward to A better looking tomorrow!! Happy and Lucky, Heartbeatix! Are you excited for the fairies of love Sharing the happiness all around A little glimmer of joy and light We wanna see you smile in delight! Everyone will know it's true! That there's a little magic in you! Shining and Shimmering! Full of Life! (Yeah!) Heartbeatix Club! (Catherin and Bianca) We will fight for the love shared to us! (Madison) I will fight to return the happiness! (Christina) I will fight to revive the love! (Marina) I will fight to protect my friends! (Aimee)'' And I will fight for love with my'' Happy and Lucky, Heartbeatix! We're the fairies that bring love and joy We'll change the world and we'll fight for love Bad guys gonna beware our might For we make everything shine around us Everyone believes in you Love is special and magical too Love, Water, Mirror and Dreams All together! (Yeah!) Heartbeatix Club! Characters Heartbeatix Members * Aimee * Marina * Christina * Madison * Catherin (Episode 27) * Bianca (Episode 27) Mascots * Lulu * Nini * Clover * Tune * Blanchie * Noirie Minor Characters * Lady Caridad Downbeat Army * Mara * Luca * Donovan * Deirdra * Envias * Gourmand * Downer King (Episode 49) Trivia TBA Category:Songs Category:Fanon Songs Category:AnimeQueen97